Pokemon: Journey Through Kanto
by pika55
Summary: An epic story of a boy named Red trying to become a Pokemon master Note: I do not own Pokemon


It was 7:34am when Red woke up. Today was the day that he finally got to pick his starter pokemon and begin his journey. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to eat some cereal. Hey was so excitied.

"You're up pretty early", said Red's mother.

"Today's gonna be the best day ever!", said Red enthusiastically.

"Ok, well I've packed your clothes and some food to go along with it", said Red's mom.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!", said Red running out the house.

He got to Prof. Oak's lab, and hundreds of people were there. Red couldn't believe his eyes. Prof. Oak walked outside.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready to get your pokemon?!", said Prof. Oak. Everyone screamed. He opened the doors to the lab and everyone ran inside. A boy named Blue Oak got to pick his pokemon first.

"Now, my grandson, here are your three options", said Prof. Oak. He threw out three pokeballs.

"You can pick the grass-type pokemon, Bulbasaur. The water-type pokemon Squirtle. Or the fire-type pokemon, Charmander.", said Prof. Oak.

"I choose, umm, Bulb...no...Char...no. I choose Squirtle!", said Blue.

"Excellent choice!", said Prof. Oak. Blue walked outside with his head held high. Then he bumped into Red.

"Hey! Watch where you're going dumbass!", said Blue.

"Oh, my bad!", said Red sarcastically.

"I hope you're not planning on becoming a pokemon trainer, because if you are, you'd make crappy one!", said Blue.

"Oh please, I'm gonna be the strongest trainer in Kanto.", said Red.

"Hahahaha! You make me laugh!", said Blue. He walked away. Red couldn't stand him, but that didn't keep him from wanting to become the strongest trainer in the region. By the time he got his pokemon, everyone else had already got one and left. Prof. Oak showed him the pokemon.

"I choose...Charmander!", he said holding the pokeball up high. Prof. Oak told him to take good care of his pokemon and then he started on his journey. He couldn't believe that he was finally a pokemon trainer. Suddenly he ran into a wild Pidgey. He pulled out his pokedex to get some information on it.

"Charmander, use scratch!", said Red. Charmander leaped forward and scratched the Pidgey. Pidgey used gust and Charmander spun around for awhile. Charmander scratched the Pidgey again and it fainted. Red trained some more and Charmander got stronger. Then he ran into Blue.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't...err... what's your name?", said Blue.

"It's Red.", said Red.

"Such a stupid name! My names Blue, you should remember that for when I become the champion", said Blue.

"I wanna challenge you to a battle!", said Red.

"Bitch please, I'm way stronger than you are, but if you insist", said Blue. He threw out his pokemon. It was already a Wartortle. Red pulled out his pokemon.

"Wow, your pokemon already evolved?", Red said surprised. Blue nodded.

"Wartortle, use water gun!", said Blue. Wartortle spit out water at Charmander. Charmander flew back a couple of feet.

"Charmander, use ember!", said Red. Charmander spit out fire. It barely did anything.

"Fire-type attacks barely effect water-types dumbass!", said Blue. "I'm not even gonna waste my time trying to battle you."

He put Wartortle back into its pokeball. Red looked disappointed.

"Looks like you've got much to learn before you even get a gym badge", Blue said as he walked off. Red put Charmander back into the pokeball.

Later on in his journey, Red managed to evolve his Charmander into a Charmeleon. He also caught a Poliwag. He was feeling really confident since he had two pokemon by his side. He finally arrived at Pewter City. He went into the Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon. He spotted girl standing by him. She looked at him. He looked at her. She smiled.

"Hey", Red said.

"Hi", the girl said. "My name is Leaf, what's yours."

"I'm Red", he said.

"So, are here to challenge the gym?", Leaf asked. Red nodded.

"Are you?", Red asked.

"Nope, I already got my boulder badge", said Leaf pulling out the boulder badge to show him. Red's jaw dropped.

"Wow, you must be really good", he said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm REALLY good", said Leaf.

"So, do you wanna, like, hang out for a while?", Red asked.

"I'd like that", said Leaf. They hung out around Pewter City for a while and started to like each other. Leaf's cell phone rang.

"Oh, well, I gotta go", said Leaf.

"See ya later", said Red.

"See ya later", said Leaf. Red looked at her while she walked away, then headed off to the Pewter City gym. When he got there, it was packed with all sorts of trainers. He was kind of nervous, but he still felt confident at the same time. Then Blue came over, showing off his new boulder badge.

"Hey look, it's the crappiest pokemon trainer here. Look what I got.", said Blue. He held his badge up in the air.

"Well, I gotta get going so I can train for my next gym badge. Smell ya later dumbass!", said Blue. Red wanted to slap the shit out of him so bad.

Brock walked over to Red.

"Are you here to challenge the gym", said Brock. Red nodded.

"Then lets get started", said Brock. He threw out a Geodude. Red threw out Poliwag.

"Let the battle begin!", said the referre.

"Geodude use rollout!", said Brock. Geodude rolled towards Poliwag and made him fly back.

"Poliwag, water gun, now!", said Red. Poliwag shot water out Geodude. Geodude became dizzy for a brief moment.

"Geodude, use rock throw now!", said Brock. Geodude shot 4 rocks at Poliwag but it didn't do much.

"I've learned that water-types are resistant to rock-types!", said Red.

"Good for you. Use defensive curl Geodude!", Brock said.

"Alright! Hit it with another water gun!", said Red. Poliwag hit Geodude with water gun and knocked it out.

"Yes! We won!", said Red.

"Not so fast, I have one more pokemon", said Brock. He threw out Onix. Red gulped. He took out his pokedex.

"That's a huge pokemon", said Red. "Poliwag, use water pulse!"

Poliwag used water pulse, but it didn't do that much.

"What! But Onix is a rock-type! It should've done more than that!", Red yelled.

"Yeah, but as you can see, Onix is a big pokemon. His defense is high", said Brock. "Now use rock tomb!"

Onix summond rocks from the ground and they pounded against Poliwag. Poliwag fainted.

"Oh shit! I only have one pokemon left, that's Charmeloen, and he's a fire-type, which are weak to rock-type moves!", said Red.

"Are we gonna talk or fight?", asked Brock. Red took a deep breath and threw out Charmeloen.

"Onix, use body slam!", said Brock. Onix launched onto Charmeloen. Charmeloen was almost knocked out.

"Charmeloen, use metal claw!", said Red. Charmeloen's claws turned to steel and he scratched Onix. Onix fell down.

"Wow! I didn't know rock-types were weak to steel-type moves!", Red exclaimed.

"Onix, get up and use rock tomb again!", said Brock.

"Dodge it Charmeloen!", said Red. Charmeloen dodged it. "Now use metal claw again!"

Charmeloen scratched Onix with its steel claws and knocked it out.

"Yes! We actually won!", Red shouted in relief.

"You did great! Here's the boulder badge", said Brock handing him the badge.

"I got the boulder badge!", shouted Red.

"Dude calm down, you don't have to yell", Brock said.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited", said Red.

"Yeah well, it's only the first badge. There's seven more to get before you even get to the elite four", said Brock.

"Oh, right", said Red. "Now off to Cerulean City!"


End file.
